


Busy Mind Busy Hands

by GayCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mm but all the clones have been knew, Pet Names, Semi-Secret Relationships, they know their generals are highkey a married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Sometimes Anakin’s mind is busy. Using petnames in public is one of the things that his busy mind doesn’t have a filter on.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 179





	Busy Mind Busy Hands

**Author's Note:**

> yknow what fuck it. soft quick obikin. whatcha gonna do sue me? they deserve happiness leave me alone. 
> 
> yes i know im supposed to be working on smutty stuff but i just wanted to post this. 
> 
> mwah thanks for reading enjoy darlings 💖🌸✨

Anakin is  _ again  _ tinkering with some sort of droid, and for once he’s quiet, and laser focused on his work. While Obi-Wan is discussing important matters with Rex, and a few spare clones, he can see Anakin working out of the corner of his eye. It makes Obi-Wan remember one of the reasons he’s in love with Anakin Skywalker. 

Ahsoka waltzes into the room, she looks at Anakin for only a moment before she decides to talk to Obi-Wan. 

“Wise choice in not disturbing Anakin.” He smiles, shifting his focus towards his love’s padawan, as she smiles back. 

“What is he even working on anyway?” Ahsoka asks, her gaze fixating back on her master and giving a fond chuckle.

“I’m not too sure, after I shooed him off, he just started tinkering and well...You can see where that led to.” Obi-Wan smiles, watching as Anakin’s face is deep in thought, then, like a lightbulb goes off in his head, and he nods to himself, twisting another screw into place. 

It’s incredibly cute watching Anakin work. He’s very expressive in the way he works, and it’s such a delightful sight to see his face meld into all sorts of expressions. Whether they’re in bed together or Anakin is simply speaking, he’s so expressive and vocal in every way possible. Obi-Wan swears to himself that with every breath Anakin Skywalker takes, he falls more and more in love. 

Suddenly, Anakin’s hand is out, and he asks something in Huttese.  **“Can I please have that wire?”** He says softly, still laser focused on the droid.

“Of course.” Obi-Wan responds quickly, grabbing the long green wire and placing it in Anakin’s hand. 

“Thank you sweetheart.” Anakin says casually, completely forgetting that they were in a room full of clones, and his young padawan. 

Obi-Wan nods, and shifts his focus on his datapad. “Of course darling.” He responds back quietly, hoping no one would be able to hear him.

Unfortunately, there were quite a few giggles filling the room, including that of one very happy sounding certain padawan. But, after a little while the laughter died down, and everyone was back to work. Well, Obi-Wan pretended to work anyhow, meanwhile his gaze was completely fixated on the man he wanted to make his husband for the rest of their workday. But he would never admit that...

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 💖🌸🌸✨✨bip bip anakin and obi-wan are gay whatcha gonna do✨✨🌸🌸💖


End file.
